Precious Stones
by Snakefeather8
Summary: An appeal to the senses. :fe8: During the War of the Stones, those in the army stumbled upon love. But what value will these "diamonds in the rough" reveal when polished in the follow peacetime? EirikaxInnes :Xirysa's challenge:


Precious Stones

**I: **_**Topaz**_

"Innes, please!" the turquoise haired princess of Renais quickened her steps to keep up with the Frelian prince's purposeful stride, "This is ridiculous!" Their booted footsteps echoed through the stone hallways of the castle.

"I am afraid that I must disagree, Eirika." Innes replied evenly with a sidelong glance of his navy blue eyes. The prince of Frelia's rapid footfalls did not falter despite her strong grasp upon his arm.

Tugging persistently, Eirika attempted to make the taller man face her fully, "I just can't understand why you continue to insist on such a course of action!" His sharp eyes lingered upon her, but his body remained unyielding.

"Ah, yes." the lines of Innes' mouth pulled taunt with his displeasure, "It must be my 'fool pride' if I recall correctly?" His words were as penetrating as his arrows, precisely aimed for their target. Eirika felt her cheeks burning at the strategic use of her own words against her, but questioning turquoise eyes stayed upon the prince. Abruptly his piercing gaze turned from the Renaisian princess to the path ahead. "As I have said, there is only one way to settle this…"

Releasing his arm the turquoise haired woman held back a sigh, settling to shake her head in exasperation. _Why must our conversations so often turn confrontational?_ Innes had a sharp tongue and rarely censored his opinions, thus most perceived the Frelian prince as arrogant and harsh. However Eirika admired his honesty, though it could be brutal at times. It quieted any anxieties the Princess of Renais held to know he would never lie to her. _If only he would listen…_

Prince Innes possessed modest looks, and a razor sharp wit, but his stubborn streak seemed to be as expansive as the Frelian shoreline. However it was this tenacity that had eventually bound together their fates, his adamant oath of protection bringing them closer than they might have ever been before the War. _"Eirika, it seems I have fallen in love with you."_ Those words made her heart skip a beat; the Renaisian princess had never heard such passion filled words.

Innes' voice was not a smooth baritone like Ephraim's; instead it possessed a rough, slightly gravely quality to it. Tana once mentioned that as a child her brother had caught a terrible illness which nearly took his life. The Frelian princess had even joked, "But Innes was far too stubborn to allow a simple illness claim his soul, so it had to make do with his voice." The turquoise haired woman surmised that the illness had been some sort of infection of the throat, thus the scarring changed the sound of his voice. Yet Eirika did not find it off-putting, rather the husky overtones of Innes' voice sent pleasant shivers up and down her spine.

Renais' princess enjoyed listening to people, for the sound of their voices were just as distinguishing as facial features or fighting styles. The way words would gush from the princess of Rausten, her enthusiasm flooding over you, always reminded Eirika of a fountain. Whereas Tana made her think of a spring gust, her tones light and breezy while her words carried a warmth with them.

Lyon had once told her that she possessed a beautiful voice. "Clear and ringing, like a silver bell." he had said. _Lyon…_ At the memory of Gardo's prince, Eirika felt the sting of unshed tears. In that final battle Ephraim locked himself away by focusing on destroying the Demon King, how Renais' princess wished her heart had been guarded like her brother's. By shielding his own heart the crown prince of Renais was unable to comfort his sister, causing Eirika to mask her sorrow in the presence of others. Oh, how hollow the cheer in her words rung those first days of the Reconstruction, but the princess forced her pain aside to aid those who suffered.

Innes had visited often, claiming that Frelia had sustained less damage during the war so his father and sister could handle his absences. Initially Ephriam assumed Innes had come to challenge him or some such time wasting activity, thus he set a strict set of rules for the visiting prince, limitations which the Sniper might have once found insulting. Surprisingly no protests were made. After half-dozen civil visits proved that the Frelian prince intended no ill-will, the restrictions were lifted and Innes extended Frelia's full aid to Renais.

With his sister's encouragement, Ephraim accepted Innes' offer, strengthening the ties between Frelia and Renais. Whenever he was not contributing to the Reconstruction with the royal twins, the prince of Frelia was content to sit with Eirika in companionable quiet, without need to fill the air with empty words. It was then that the turquoise haired woman fell in love with Innes, coming to rely on his calm reassurances and honest assessments. _How strange,_ she had thought, _to be wooed not by great feats, lavish gifts, or honeyed promises but his steady presence…_ With Innes, Eirika did not feel the need to portray herself as the ideal heroine, or perfect princess… Only with him could she take off her mask, because he could hear how her voice broke and understood strength could carry one only so far.

She loved Innes, despite his many flaws and weaknesses; just as he loved Eirika despite her own imperfections. Regardless of their conflicting personalities, they were a well-matched couple.

However before Eirika mustered up the courage to make her own amorous confession, Innes was spurred into action by Ephraim's engagement announced not a month before. Thus the Renaisian princess pursued Frelia's prince through the passageways of her nation's castle.

Keeping pace with Innes' long strides, Princess Eirika demurely stole glances from the corners of her eyes. _Why is challenging Ephraim so necessary? _Innes claimed rivalry to her brother since they had met as children, and this jealous competition seemed to have only grown with time. Now it appeared to be all that separated Innes' heart from her own. _The reason I marry Innes will not be because he defeats my brother! If he would but ask for my hand… _As much as Eirika loved Innes, his stubbornness left much to be desired.

A shadowed corner of her heart feared that their love might simply be some sort of twisted contest. _No! That's nonsense._ However the fear was easily silenced as the Renaisian Princess' determination came to head. _I won't lose this love, not to fear nor some pride-filled rivalry._

Quickly sidestepping, Eirika stood before the prince of Frelia. Innes did stop then, so as not to cause the turquoise haired woman to topple over. There was a charged silence as they stared each other down. She could see guarded concern in his navy blue eyes, but the set of his strong jaw revealed that he had no intention of yielding to Renias' princess whatever her intentions might be. "It does matter what I say, you are determined to defeat Ephriam, aren't you?" her question hung between them and the Frelian Prince merely nodded.

_Innes… _An ache in her heart nearly overwhelmed Eirika as she gazed into his eyes, immediately her mind was made. Before a blush could bloom on her cheeks, she had risen upon her tiptoes and buried her slender hands in the Frelian prince's thick, dusky locks. Innes' eyes widened, the princess of Renais pulled his head down with the strength that accompanied bearing a sword. _Don't turn back now._ Blood roared in her ears as her heart pounded in her breast.

Once Eirika's mouth pressed against his, she marveled at the softness of Innes' lips yet her racing heart hushed with his lack of response. _Is he rejecting me?_ Before she could draw away, however, Innes' arms wrapped possessively around her waist, bringing the turquoise haired woman flush against his body. One of his dexterous hands slid up her lightly muscled back to curl about her neck, subtly angling his mouth to fully cover hers. Innes' lips moved firmly yet tenderly over her own, and Eirika was lost in the exhilarating sensation. Finally she managed to draw away, gently threading her fingers through his hair.

The only sound that reached her ears was their mingled breathing. _Tell him, now! _"**I love you.**" the declaration rang out as the Renaisian Princess watched the tall man's reaction. "Innes," she spoke faint of breath, "Will you marry me?" The silence that followed her breathless words was deafening. This went against tradition and convention, a woman purposing! Eirika prayed to the Everlasting that Innes would not take it the wrong way.

When he spoke his voice was as taunt as a bowstring, "Eirika… you're not joking?"

"This is no Joke!" Renais' princess insisted, gripping his broad shoulders, "I am absolutely serious." A small smile quirked his lips at the choice of swords, Innes' body relaxing against her. "I love you…" she whispered, suddenly dizzy. The Frelian prince embraced her affectionately, resting his chin upon the top of her head, while her head lay against his shoulder. Eirika's heart was again pounding, she idly wondered if he was close enough to hear it.

"I hadn't dared to hope…" he slowly stroked her silky turquoise locks, "That you should love me as I love you, Eirika." The way Innes her said name, as if he savored it, caused pretty blush to color her cheeks, "I will gladly marry you." So the prince of Frelia and princess of Renias stood locked in an embrace within the castle's halls. Sighing contently, the princess closed her eyes as a familiar quiet descended comfortably upon them.

"However there is still one obstacle before Freila and Renais can be bound by blood." At his words, the turquoise haired woman opened her eyes to draw back and watch him curiously. "It is still necessary to secure Ephriam's blessing…" he purposely trailed off, allowing Eirika to make the unspoken connection.

Princess Eirika shook her head at his sheer stubbornness, but her soft laughter belied this action. _Of course he will not give up._ "Then a challenge is in order." she grinned stepping teasingly out of his arms, "For you must prove yourself, Prince Frelia."

Bowing theatrically, Innes smiled in kind, "I swear oath to my lady upon the depth of my love, I will not fail."

_**Author's notes:**_

(hearing)

Couple: Innes x Eirika

Hurray for Eirika making the magic happen! To all those heroines taking matters into their own hands! Hup hup huzzah! (okay rant over)

I saw Xirysa's challenge and decided to try my hand. It's fun! I enjoyed choosing descriptors and adjectives that apply to whichever of the five senses that is serving as the theme. I have the other senses (chapters) outlined already, but I don't know if I'll be able to make the deadline… Oh well, it's great practice either way!

I favor Eirika's pairing with Innes, because I find Innes falling for his hated rival's sister wonderfully ironic! (I have nothing against Seth personally, but fics featuring him with the Princess are a dime a dozen) Of course if there was the possibility of getting Lyon, my favorite would most likely change…

For the argumentive strategist and the peace-loving diplomat, _hearing_ was the perfect sense. I can just imagine how a stubborn Innes would refuse to listen.

Topaz is usually a light yellowish brown color, so I thought it matched the Frelian sniper well (at least his questionable hair color). All of the titles for my chapters will be named in a similar fashion, so guess who's next!

Next up a green gem…

Sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes. I will post the edited version once my Beta, Sakura Irving, gets back to me. Big thanks to for her help despite a busy schedule. :)

**Please read and review!** Pretty please?

_Disclaimer_: the world of Fire Emblem (Sacred Stones) and all of its subsequent characters are property to Nintendo. I claim no ownership or profit, simply the idle pleasure of using their brilliant medium.


End file.
